<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Omega by Maone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901702">My Little Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone'>Maone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alarm für Cobra 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Play, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little bit of dom/sub play between Andre and Semir in semi-public place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Fux/Semir Gerkhan, Tom Kranich/Semir Gerkhan (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Little Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bonrath said you got the report for our case" Semir said after going to Andre's office, he stood in front of the sitting man with crossed arms.</p>
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"That I do" Andre admitted, unabashedly.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>They stared at each other in silence.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Well, I need it, Andre, Tom's not gonna wait for me all day," Semir demanded with annoyance. His pressing tone made Andre's eyebrow rise up.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Didn't hear the magic words," he retorted.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Semir rolled his eyes.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Come on, I don't have time for this"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"That's not what I want to hear" Andre argued evenly.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Alright, please?"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Nor that"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Stop being ridiculous Andre."</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Andre looked him dead in the eye then, expression stone-cold.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"That's not how you speak to your Alpha, Semir."</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>Semir blinked, taken aback, but looking at Andre's unchanging expression, it was apparent his mate wasn't joking. Was he really going to do this now? Fine. He'd play along then if he's gonna have his time wasted anyway. He made sure he didn't look apprehensive when he leaned against Andre's desk and asked seriously. "And what would my Alpha like to hear from me?"</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>That was seemingly what the other wanted to hear.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Andre smirked.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Now my little Omega needs to be told what to say?" His voice was low and suggestive, pleased when it drew an involuntary shiver from the Omega.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>When Andre reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him closer, Semir went without much resistance, admittedly he was still a little stunned with this whole performance his mate was putting on.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>He was always weak to Andre's demands.</p>
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>He didn't stop moving until he was nestled comfortably in Andre's lap, not the most dignified position to be in if someone comes inside.</p><p>Their faces were inches away from one another, Semir anticipated a kiss, so he was surprised when the Alpha didn't do that, instead, his smirk reappeared. "Do you want that report?" He asked.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>Semir had a gnawing feeling he knew where this was going, but he couldn't stop himself from answering a very eager "Yes."</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>There was something about the way Andre could take complete control over Semir's will and desires that just drove the Omega crazy with need for more. No matter how inappropriate the moment was, the urges to listen and obey were overwhelming.</p><p>Andre's eyes lowered down and Semir anticipated anxiously whatever would be the Alpha's demand.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Get under the table then." Semir stared at him, he certainly didn't expect <em>that. "Earn it."</em> Andre continued.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>"You want me to-" Semir practically stuttered, he sure as hell didn't expect to do that here. Andre dragging him to the bathroom and fucking him senseless beyond closed door would be something he'd anticipate from his sexually creative mate, this was a little <em>too public</em>.</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>"I want you to get on all fours, right now, yes." Andre finished for him, very calmly for such a lewd demand.</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p>This was something <em>new</em> they haven't done before and Semir would be lying if he said it didn't excite him.</p>
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>"And then you'll give me the report?" He asked, but his body was already moving in accord to what Andre wanted him to do and soon he found himself on his knees and Andre pushing his chair out of the way so he could crawl in the space under the table.</p><p>Listening to the sound of his belt and zipper coming undone, Andre grabbed a pen and twisted it between his fingers, watching people moving by his office even as his mate got to work, he bit the inside of his cheek when Semir's hand wrapped around his cock at last, followed by the wet warmth of his mouth around it.</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>He relished in the bliss the skillful mouth of his lover provided, Semir learned very quickly what to do to please him, just the same way Andre found his Omega's most sensitive points and each time they had sex he watched the shorter man writhe and squirm with uncontrollable desire under his touch.</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>It was then, after Semir settled on a steady pace of circling his tongue around the length of the shaft and sucking at the head, drawing a satisfied groan from the Alpha when there a was a knock on the door and the blinding pleasure came to a sudden halt.</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Keep going." Andre ordered.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The movement resumed with reluctance.</p><p>"Come in." He called out.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p>It was Andrea, she looked around his office as if she's searching for something. Or rather. <em>Someone</em>. Andre thought bitterly. A bit too late, by the time she twirled the lock of her hair and batted her eyelashes at Semir, he was already well acquainted with Andre's bed and other pieces of furniture.</p></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Do you need something?" He clicked the pen open and closed, the click of the plastic just enough to drown out the noises of slurping beneath the table. <em>Good little obedient Omega.</em></p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>She didn't seem to notice, the front of Andre's desk was fully covered so his mate was well hidden beneath.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Tom's asking for the report, apparently Semir went to get it but haven't come back yet, has he been here?" She asked curiously. </p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Andre shrugged. "Why would he come here?"</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"Why wouldn't he?" She crossed her arms across her chest,"He's in your office all the time and Bonrath said you grabbed the report."</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"He comes here on his own accord, Andrea." Andre clicked the pen three times as Semir picked up on pace underneath, earning himself an odd look from the secretary,</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"I'm aware, I'm asking if you've seen him." She demanded.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I don't know where the little bird wandered off, if I do, you'll be first to know." He added with a smile.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>She made a face then and with a huff turned around and left the office, slamming the door a little too rough.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>His dick felt unpleasantly cold when Semir pulled away. "Now how am I gonna leave if she's lurking around." Andre clicked the pen once more and threw it on the table, looking at people moving by his office once more, good, let her lurk around,<em> let her see who owns you.</em></p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>When he pushed the chair back and reached down to pull his mate up, Semir gave him a flushed confused look. "But you didn't-"</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"We're not done yet." he cut him off sharply.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>And before Semir could ask any more questions, Andre dragged him to his lap once more, Semir shifted awkwardly around his still very much straining erection. Andre began to undo his pants, Semir looked down at his working hands "Isn't this a little bit too extreme?" Andre raised an eyebrow. "Extreme?" He repeated with amusement and worked his lover's pants open blindly, looking at him now, staring into those beautiful chocolate eyes, god he wanted nothing more than to devour this delightful being. "If you want extreme, I can take this to the hallway and fuck you in front of everyone, would you rather I've done that?"</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"No, this is fine." Semir shook his head quickly, a bit worried his mate might genuinely consider that, he glanced at the door even as Andre finally pushed his pants and underwear to his thighs. "If the chief or Tom walk in, we could be in big trouble." He said, but made no effort to resist the eager hand moving down between them, adjusting his position on top of Andre's lap until the Omega felt his mate's hot flesh pressing to his entrance, throbbing against his cool skin.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>He was already hard then, he nearly came just from that now.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Nothing prepared him for the quick entry within his slick coated body, drawing a lewd moan from his throat, silenced by Andre's ready hand covering his mouth.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"Engelhardt never entered my office as for Tom-" Andre whispered near his ear, pushing his body up and feeling the body above him jerk at the motion before setting with the pace. Semir wrapped his arm around the Alpha's neck to get a better grip on the agonizingly slow thrusts, Andre took an advantage of the Omega's neck being so close to his mouth now and sought out the scenting gland, biting at the soft tissue gently and drawing a quiet whine from the fidgeting Omega.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"-This would be his wet dream come true if anything, I've seen the way he looks at you. He wants you." Andre growled into his ear and gripped Semir's thigh so hard it left a bruise, he wanted to have full control over their mutual movement.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Semir turned his head towards his lover once he felt the man's lips leave his abused throat. "Is that what got you so riled up?" He asked, leaning in to place a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "You're worried that Tom would want to sleep with me so you fuck me first just in case, that's so very Alpha of you."</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Andre smirked and both men groaned at a particularly well-aimed thrust, causing the pace to stutter and Andre's grip falter for a moment, Semir's balance being left with nothing but his grip around the Alpha's muscular shoulders. "Don't let go of me." He warned. "Never." Andre reassured him and the promise held a lot more weight to it than Andre expected in the heat of the moment and the two met in a searing kiss.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>He knew from the moment they bonded that he wouldn't let anyone near him, Semir was to be only his and any offsprings the Omega might bear, would only be fathered by Andre. So just the bare thought of someone else, no matter how much Andre trusted Semir's love and loyalty for him, even thinking of touching his mate in such a way made his blood boil.</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>Tom was his friend just as much as he was Semir, but he was still an Alpha and Andre needed him to realize there were boundaries he couldn't cross.</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>The constant touching and desirable looks in his mate's direction from the other Alpha left Andre more unsettled than he'd be willing to admit.</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>So this is where he found himself now, pounding his precious burden like it can lock away any inappropriate thoughts Tom might get.</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>It didn't take long for their mutual release with Semir clenching so tightly around Andre that for a horrifying second the Alpha nearly did genuinely drop him, but fortunately recovered quickly enough to secure his hold around the Omega's waist before then.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>It took several seconds for Andre's release to cease and regardless of the discomfort that would follow walking around being filled with the Alpha's seed, Semir held on, milking his mate for what it's worth, wanting to be filled. It was the filthiest and probably the most arousing thing Andre's ever experienced with a sexual partner, let alone someone like Semir, who was a literal face of innocence.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Well, not any damn more he wasn't. Not after the things they've done behind closed doors.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Andre grabbed some tissues from his drawer and cleaned the mess in Semir's lap, tossing it in the bin by his table and mentally reminding himself to get rid of the trash tonight before the cleaning lady comes in.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Semir remained sitting on his lap and sighed. Andre looked at him curiously. "What is it?"</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"I haven't put into consideration I still have five hours of driving ahead of me."</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Andre blinked.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>And laughed.</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"Just take a shower before you head out, nobody at the station uses it anyway." He patted Semir on his still very exposed bum and carefully slid him off his lap, helping him pull his pants up.</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"Can you give me the report now? I'd rather not have to go through Tom's questioning with empty hands."</p></div><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"Yeah sure, hold on." He reached over to his desk and took out a folder from underneath pile of papers, handing it to Semir cleaning his hands with another tissue. He took it from the Alpha gratefully and before he turned to the door, Andre stood up and pulled him in for one more long demanding kiss. When they separated with a loud smack, Semir was looking at him with a narrowed look.</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"What is it now?" Andre asked.</p></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"You know you have nothing to worry about right? I'm not going to roll around in straw with Tom when you're not looking."</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>"I know," Andre affirmed. "I'm simply showing my appreciation for my mate, anything wrong with that?"</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
<p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
<p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
<p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>Semir shook his head. "Why, well of course not, I just want to make sure you're not getting paranoid." "I'm not, don't worry little bird."</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>With that Semir finally left the office and Andre returned to his seat and sat down with a pleased sigh. "I'm sure Kranich will get the message loud and clear."</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>